


Tunes and Melody

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, F/M, FUCK, Pre-Relationship, Songs, also i can't help falling in love, became their relationship theme song, describe the sound i made when i heard it, i cannot even, jESUS CHRIST I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH, love songs and all that, sammy finds a guitar on Kadara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Ryder buys an old guitar on Kadara's market and Jaal discovers one of the Pathfinder's hidden talents.





	Tunes and Melody

Kadara was, in the nicest way possible, a shit show. Samantha did not like Sloane Kelly and made it clear the moment they met, both were strong hot headed women but while Sloane used fear to intimidate,Samantha used sarcasm and intellect. She also did not trust Reyes fully, not yet, but he seemed at least one notch easier to talk than Queen Bitch herself.

Honestly, if it was up to her they'd leave the moment they stepped out of the slums but there were things that still needed to be done, at least it was what Vetra said. So she was just leaning against a store wall, staring at the orange sky of Kadara trying to imagine what the clouds resembled. She was surprised to hear sudden notes being played inside the store she was leaning against, her eyebrows furrowing as she pushed herself towards the entrance.

And then she saw it.

It was the most beautiful guitar she had ever seen. Of course the few chords left were almost totally destroyed and it needed a new coat of paint, but it was a classic. A complete black Gibson acoustic that was considered a relic amongst the music aficionados- even though Gibson had never changed their design in centuries- with a single silver line surrounding the body. It was beauty and the guy trying to sell to the Salarian was holding it wrong. She noticed the salarian had no idea what it was, seemingly uninterested about it, but the guy was desperate, "Please,I need food." the man said, shaking the guitar, "I take anything."

Samantha's ears perked at that. While a part of her, probably SAM, said that she could not actually buy a guitar and take it to the Tempest, the other one screamed she had to do it, "Hey," she said, approaching the skinny man, "How much do you want for it?" the Pathfinder asked, her eyes not leaving the beauty on his hands.

The man hesitated, holding the guitar closer to his body, "...just enough for food." he begins.She sighed sympathetically, she knew there were good people in Kadara who were simply trying to survive the hell storm they were thrown into.

She clicked her tongue, "Alright." she pressed some buttons on her omni tool, smiling when the man's omni tool pinged with the credits transfer, "There you go, 200 credits." she knew the guitar was way more expensive than that, but she couldn't really afford how much it'd actually cost and the man didn't seem to care about the actual value. She assumed he stole it from somewhere in the Nexus.

The man's eyes widened, along with the Salarian store owner, probably he had noticed what a deal he lost, "Thank you so much." the man said out of breath,"I-I don't even know what to say." his eyes brimmed with tears, "I've been in Kadara for eight months, I thought I'd get a job as an engineer and...thank you."

Samantha smiled happily, accepting the guitar in her hands, widening her eyes when the man placed a packet of chords in her palm, "My brother used to play it,I don't have any reason to keep her.Thank you again." and with that he left. She felt a bit guilty knowing the guitar was worth a lot more money, but she made a mental note about the man, about how he was trying to find a job...perhaps when she settled Kadara he could work there and get paid as he deserved it. The Salarian clerk was staring at her with wide eyes, trying to make a deal with her but she just ignored it, walking away from the market.

She looked down at her brand new acquisition, running her fingers on top of it's sleek's surface, "You poor baby." she whispered, her finger pads touching a small dent to the side ,"I will take good care of you."

* * *

At the Tempest she had asked for Kallo to make a short detour to the Nexus so she could buy stuff to repair her new favorite thing. Peebee and Vetra accompanied her, the asari was asking Samantha lots of questions about the instrument, saying it resembled an asari instrument called Nubiate but it was smaller and less shiny. Samantha thanked Vetra when the turian managed a discount at the general good store, much to the human clerk's dismay but you can't say no to the Pathfinder nor her crew.

So now, after the long day, she had repaired her beauty.It had now a fresh new coat of black paint and brand new chords, the dents were closed with a special turian glue that Vetra said 'it was used to glue turian plates before medi gel appeared.' with the most deadpan tone Samantha has ever heard but she hadn't complained, the thing worked miraculously. Samantha was very proud of her work, now she just had to tune it.

It made her a bit sad, it reminded her of her grandpa. Arthur Harlow, her mother's father,was a former street musician. He'd play near the scientific labs in London until a good soul would throw him a credit chit, that was when he met her grandmother Rashmi. He used to say he got her heart with a song and her grandmother would always blush before swatting his shoulder.He taught Samantha and Scott how to play guitar, the three of them sitting in the basement as her grandpa strummed note by note so they'd understand.

Her eyes stung, she sniffled at the memories.He passed away when she was twelve, it was one week before his birthday and the twins had planned to sing for him with their brand new guitars, but they hadn't.She only touched a guitar again at nineteen during an excavation, but then never again. She wondered if her grandpa would be proud of this, of her, of what she was doing, "Of course he would." she whispered, almost not believing her own thoughts, "He'd be the one telling you to go, you idiot."

She was a bit hesitant while putting the guitar on her lap, her fingers almost automatically pressed the chords, making her laugh softly, "Well, at least I know where to place my fingers." she said, carefully strumming a few notes.Her eyes closed, she could smell her grandmother's tea, her grandpa's musky aftershave and the smell of cinnamon cake by the window. Do,re,mi,fa,sol,la,si all the notes tumbled out as she tuned the guitar, humming to herself so she'd get it right.

God, it felt surreal to play guitar again, in the best way.

Once it was tuned she wondered what song she could play. She had plenty of songs she adored deeply, but what was the one his grandpa serenaded her grandma every time they argued and he wanted to calm her down?As if on cue her fingers strummed the melody, a smile appearing on her face as she started to sway gently, "Wise men say," she begins, "Only fools rush in, but I can't help," she smiled more, "Falling in love,with, you..." the guitar strummed, her body warmed up at the memories of her grandfather bringing the guitar to the kitchen, serenading her grandmother while she made everyone breakfast, telling how lovely she was after every verse.

The soft tuning was soothing, she remembered the Elvis Presley records her grandpa was so happy to have,hidden in the basement and how one day he taught her to dance while it played. "Shall I stay...would it be a sin?" of course she wasn't Elvis, but her voice was lower and huskier, her grandpa told her she resembled a mix of some 21st century singers such as Adele and Stevie Nicks- a woman she later grew to admire greatly- saying her voice was potent yet smooth, perfect for singing "If I...can't help, falling in love...with you..."

Samantha had her back to the door, the view of the open dark space and her hamster were her only viewers at the moment. She was completely relaxed, her eyes closed with her body swaying from side to side. However, her quarter's door swished open but she hadn't heard. Jaal was there, with new info about Akksul and how the Moshae convinced him to talk, but he stopped by seeing the Pathfinder on her bed, holding something while a melody danced through the air.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea," she continued, oblivious to his stare. Was that her voice?Jaal always enjoyed her voice, how different and huskier it seemed to be from the other females of the crew, but he had never heard her actually sing. Jaal's chest seemed to burn pleasantly, seeing how happy she seemed to be, "Darling,so it goes," the instrument followed her voice beautifully, in complete synch, "Some things are meant to be..."

The song, if his translator was right, seemed romantic. His neck flushed a dark shade of blue at the sudden thought she was thinking of him.Was she? Was he acting like a fool thinking she'd be interested in him? "Take my hand...Take my whole life too..." his eyes widened at how thick her words sounded, "For I can't help...falling in love, with, you..." Jaal shuddered when the words hit him like a brick, almost making him hyperventilate. Was that a confession?No of course not, she had no idea he was there.

_"Pathfinder, I believe Jaal wishes to talk to you."_

SAM's voice made the melody stop, made Jaal's face leak of all color and made her turn around.Her eyes were shining and normally she'd be angry and tell anyone who'd wandered in unannounced to leave, but she just looked at him, "Hey Jaal," she begins, continuing to trum with the instrument, her body turning around to face him fully. He noticed how each of her fingers moved in different directions, touching each thin chord expertedly "Sorry,I got a bit ahead of myself, probably made you wait for so long before you finally entered huh?"

Jaal had no idea how to reply, should he say yes?Would she be upset?He had done this several times before now that they were closer in friendship, "I...I apologize for interrupting," his eyes were still looking at her long fingers playing the chords, "But I've got news on Akksul and you haven't answered my e-mail...so I thought." he widened his eyes when the light of her gaze dimmed, her fingers no longer strumming the instrument. It seemed she had forgotten about the actual things going on around them.And he felt horrible for it.

"Oh." her voice went quiet, a blatant contrast from what he heard just a few minutes before, "Sorry,I just...well..." she scratched her neck, looking to the side, "Sorry, that was stupid of me," she set the instrument on the bed quickly standing to her feet, pulling her hair back in its usual ponytail, "Let's see what you have,alright?"

* * *

"Liam, did you know the Pathfinder could sing?"

Liam, who was busy at the research center sent a look to Jaal.The Angara was leaning against the Tech Lab's door, his voice breathy and awed, big eyes looking at nothing and a faint line of a smile on his face,"...no?" he chuckled a bit at his friend clearly enamored state, "Had no idea, mate."

"She does," he begins, approaching the human, "Beautifully. Her voice resembles the calls of the most beautiful birds on Aya." he sighs dreamily, leaning against the research table, "I entered her quarters with news from Akksul and I was mesmerized by the melody."

"Really?" Liam asked slyly, "What song was it,do you know?"

At that Jaal frowned, his form turning straighter, "I am afraid not, it was a beautiful song." his eyes squinted, "It said...I cannot help falling in love with you?" he repeated the lyrics as much as he could, "It seems wrong, why would you say you cannot help falling in love?It is not a bad thing.Love is a wonderful sentiment."

Liam smiled more, "Elvis huh?Yeah,he's a classic." he fiddled with his omni tool, "I think I have a playlist of him here.Want me to send it to you?" Jaal nodded a bit too hurriedly, making Liam chuckle "There you go, a full playlist of the best songs."

Jaal looked at his omni tool, his finger sliding up to expose the songs at the bottom of Liam's playlist. The titles were...interesting.Heartbreak Hotel,Hound Dog,Jailhouse Rock, the names were a bit strange for him, they seemed very upsetting and he had no idea what a dog was, "Thank you Liam,I will listen to them carefully." he said finally, "Perhaps I could ask Samantha,I mean,Ryder to sing one of them?"

Liam was completely amused,"If you do,record it." he said with a grin, patting the angara on the back.

* * *

Jaal heard every song late at night when everyone was asleep, eventually the Elvis playlist evolved into others until he had at least 14 new ones added to his omni tool.And interestingly every time he wandered by the galley to get a cup of water he'd hear gentle strumming coming from the Pathfinder's quarters.He'd then stay by the door, listening to her voice gently sing the words of different songs he wasn't familiar with but he enjoyed how happy she seemed to be.It wasn't until one night on Voeld, after dealing with the Architect, that he approached Samantha while she was playing again inside her quarters. 

He entered without warning, knowing she wouldn't be bothered by his presence so he could listen to her voice clearly. He took a shaky breath at the sight of the human pathfinder leaning against her desk "I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord," the song this time was slower and her voice was quieter, "But you don't care for music, do you?" Samantha looked up when he appeared in her line of sight, her fingers once again still strumming but she ceased the singing, "Hey,Jaal." 

"Hello." he said softly, "You are singing again I see."

Samantha nodded, "Yeah," she closed her eyes for a brief moment, "Having a little moment for myself. Been a while since I had those." he nodded in understanding, continuing to look at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"What?" he asked, gaze snapping towards her in surprise, "No!No, of course not.I was...simply admiring you." that made Samantha's fingers slip, a hard chord hit his hearing channels making him cringe. But then he saw the adorable blush covering her cheeks, the cringe disappearing so a smile would form across his lips "Your voice has to be one of the most beautiful things I've heard in years, my dearest Samantha."

Samantha let out a quiet sound, one of her hands going to her cheek as she looked to the side, a quiet embarrassed laugh leaving her lips, "Oh,wow,um..." she bit her lower lip, "Thanks...Jaal...that is very nice."

"You are most welcome," he says, his hand instinctively tucking a strand of thick black hair behind her ear, his thumb gently brushing the outer curve of the strangely shaped appendage "It is the truth. There is a strong power hidden behind every word that leaves your lips," his eyes instantly move to her mouth, "It leaves me breathless. Awed. Desiring to hear more."

Was it hot in there or was it just him-her.Her.She was hot. Samantha, not Jaal, "If I may...perhaps I could listen more?" his question made her eyebrows furrow, "I've been researching human songs and I grew to enjoy some of them...but,I'd enjoy more if it was your voice who sang them."

She wondered if she fell dead right now SAM would be able to resuscitate her again. God damn she felt her body would explode, "I...I guess so?" she laughed quietly, "Any particular song?"

He smiled brightly, looking at the name in his omni-tool, "I believe it is by a man called...Elton John?" Samantha's brows rose up with interest, her smile widening, "It is called Your Song." she smiled more, it was her mother's favorite song and the first one she learned on her own. She nodded, telling him to get comfortable in the bed as she managed to sit in front of him, near the headboard.While the song was normally on a piano it wasn't hard to convert it to guitar.

"Okay...ready?"

He nodded.

She began the soft tune, her eyes instantly closing as she relaxed. Jaal noticed it every time she played, it appeared she almost felt the music itself rushing up and down her body, relaxing her form so she could sing clearly, a small smile on her face, "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside." he hoped she noticed why he chose this specific song, "I'm not the one of those,who easily hide." it certainly made him widen his eyes at the lyrics the first time he heard it, "I don't have much money, but boy if I did...I'd buy a big house where, we both could live."

Jaal's eyes locked on her face, seeing her lips move as she continued. The entire experience was almost unreal, he could feel her singing through his body, her voice made his bioelectricity buzz pleasantly. He wanted to move closer, perhaps feel her lips sing against his mouth until he made her sing in a different way. Her voice was much softer this time, for him and him only, fingers playing the chords as he listened. He wondered where this would lead them, obviously he wasn't planning on being attracted to her at all, he even threatened her the first time they met but now he couldn't see himself away from her.

Perhaps he could take her to meet his family soon, his mother had been unstoppable since he mentioned about how 'strong and beautifully and intelligent' Samantha was.

The song was done before he could even notice, but his smile was there and so was hers, "Thank you." he murmured, "That was wonderful."

Samantha smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "It was nothing," she shrugged, "I had no idea you enjoyed human songs."

"It's a newly acquired interest." his smile was amused, "I believe you've made me fall in love with the melodies."

She smiled more, her cheeks reddening.God he was unstoppable tonight wasn't he? "Well,I am glad I could help." she said while setting the guitar aside, "I am not saying I will always play you a little show, but I can always whip something up if you want to.Can it be our...moment?Together?" her throat moved as she swallowed nervously, "If you want to,of course."

"I'd love nothing more," he begins, approaching her, his voice a few octaves lower, "Than to spend time with you,Samantha." she let out a quiet squeak, her smile still there but she was blushing even harder. His smile widened as he rose to his feet, "I should go now, I need to test the new mods you've given me." Jaal said, fixing his crinkled rofjinn, "But it was a wonderful experience,Samantha,I cannot wait to repeat it."

Samantha bit her lower lip, "Me too." she said quietly, following him to the door. The two stopped side by side, Jaal still looking at her as if she was about to disappear, he was hesitant to leave, and she was hesitant on letting him go. He let out a disbelieved little laugh while looking at her, murmuring words her translator couldn't understand, "What did you say?"

He smiled more, "Good night,Ryder.I hope you sleep well." he said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her cheekbone. Samantha's eyes doubled in size, she could feel the bioelectricity run all over her from that simple touch, buzzing her in the best way possible. She hadn't pushed him away, but she hadn't moved either, completely shocked -hah get it- by the sudden kiss. She knew Jaal was never afraid of his emotions but he had never kissed her, he had hugged her, touched her hair...but this?This was new.

"Y-Yeah, y-you too." she said out of breath, her hand touching the spot he kissed as he leaned back.There was a smirk on his face as he walked away, throwing one last look towards the human female before the door of her quarters closed. Samantha's smile widened, her hands slapped in front of her mouth so she could prevent the squeal from leaving and waking everybody up.She fell back on the bed, hugging her pillow with the biggest smile ever, screaming happily against the white fabric.

Meanwhile,Liam and Vetra who were casually watching from the upper floor smirked,"You weren't kidding,Kosta." the turian commented, her eyes softening, "I am happy for her."

"So am I."the human said, leaning on his fist, "It feels good to have this sort of hope around right?Even if it is sticky and sickly sweet."

Vetra laughed softly, "True." she smiles more, hearing Jaal's soft humming from the Tech Lab, "So true."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA okay some things you should know: Samantha is of Indian/Scottish heritage. Her maternal grandmother is Indian and her maternal grandfather is a mix of Welsh/Pakistani and her paternal grandparents are of Scottish ancestry. 
> 
> So yEAH um is it bad if I feel this is kinda meh?Idk my writing sometimes makes me anxious hahahhahah anyway have some songs and stuff.
> 
> Kudos and comments make the author's day brighter!<3


End file.
